Chyna is a maighdean
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This is NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own ANT Farm.**

* * *

 **Chyna is a maighdean**

 **16 year old Chyna Parks is a virgin, she's not even kissed a boy yet.**

"Chyna, do you have a boyfriend...?" says Mrs Parks.

"No, mom. I don't have a guy. I'm a virgin. I have never kissed a guy." says Chyna.

"If you wanna kiss a boy that's okay. On the other hand, if you wanna have sex with a boy I'd probably not let you do that. You're a bit too young for sex." says Mrs Parks.

"Good. I don't really wanna have sex anyways." says Chyna.

"So you don't even masturbate?" says Mrs Parks.

"No, I've never done any masturbation." says Chyna.

"Masturbation is okay if you'd want to try it." says Mrs Parks.

"Uh...yeah, right...!" says Chyna, who's clealry not confortable talking with her mom about boys and sex.

Later the same day.

"Chyna, I have something for you. I went out to buy you this. It's a dildo." says Mrs Parks.

"Why would I need a dildo?" says Chyna, confused.

"In case you wanna give masturbation a try. A dildo makes it more fun than using just your fingers." says Mrs Parks.

"Thanks, but I think everything about sex and masturbation seems kinda disgusting..." says Chyna.

"Keep the dildo. You might not need it now, but maybe someday it might seem really good to have it." says Mrs Parks.

Chyna slowly grab the dildo, almost afraid to even touch it.

"Have a lot of nice fun with your new dildo." says Mrs Parks.

"Thanks, mom..." says Chyna, trying to smile.

The next day.

Chyna and Olive are in Chyna's room.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea that my best friend was a little slut." says Olive when she sees the dildo among some books and clothes on Chyna's desk.

"Mom gave me that dildo. I've not used it and I don't want to use it." says Chyna.

"I could try it then." says Olive. "My own dildo isn't as big and sexy as this one. Can I use it...?"

"Sure, I mean, it's not like I'll ever use it so you can have it as an early b-day gift." says Chyna.

"Thank you." says Olive as she starts to take her clothes off.

"Olive, you're not gonna try it now, are you?" says Chyna.

"Well, that was sort of the idea..." says Olive.

"I'd be glad if you wait and do it when you get back home." says Chyna.

"So why can't I do it now?" says Olive.

"Because I so don't wanna watch. Duh!" says Chyna.

"You're going to watch, Chyna my friend. You might learn how wonderful masturbation can be for girls." says Olive.

Olive pull down her skinny jeans and her panties, get on her back on Chyna's bed and then slowly push the dildo into her pussy.

"Olive, please stop." says Chyna.

"Mmmm, sexy..." mumbles Olive in a horny voice.

"Stop...please." says Chyna in a weak voice that shows how shy and insecure she is right now.

"Sex...sex...sex...my pussy...nice..." whisper Olive as she fuck herself with the dildo.

"Olive, don't speak like that. It sounds like a porno-movie. Be the sweet normal Olive that I think of as my BFF." says Chyna.

"Wow, you've clearly not watched a true porno." says Olive with a small laugh. "They use much more sexual words in those."

"I don't watch porn, cause it's really disgusting!" says Chyna.

"No, it's not disgusting. It's sexy." says Olive.

"Sexy? Really? Are you serious?" says Chyna.

"All serious, yes." says Olive.

"Ewww!" says Chyna.

"Yes...sexy...mmmm, yes...so sex..." mumbles Olive, still fucking herself with the dildo.

"Oh my gosh! Me don't wanna see more..." says Chyna as she leave the room.

"Mmmm, sexy...so sexy...yes!" moans Olive, still fucking herself with the dildo.

25 minutes later.

"OH MY SHIT, YESSSS!" moans Olive with pleasure as she get a huge fat orgasm.

Forntunately for Olive and Chyna, they are the only people in the house so no one heard Olive cum.

10 seconds later, Chyna enter the room again.

"Are you...done?" says Chyna.

"Hell yeah! Such a fat nice orgasm I had." says Olive.

"Good for you." says Chyna with a tiny smile.

"Now it is your turn." says Olive.

Olive pull down Chyna's jeans and panties and then genly push the dildo into Chyna's pussy.

"Stop it, please..." says Chyna.

"Why? This is fun!" says Olive.

"No, not for me..." says Chyna.

"Sorry..." says Olive in a sad tone as she pull the dildo out from Chyna's pussy.

"I'm glad you decided to stop." says Chyna.

"You wanna go see a movie instead...?" says Olive.

"Yeah, I'd like that." says Chyna.

"Nice. Give me a few minutes to get my strength back and we'll go watch a nice little movie." says Olive, still a bit tired after her fat orgasm.

 **The End.**


End file.
